Filling the void/Transcript
Street Entrance Cutscene An image of the Second Squadron flying into Rotterdam is shown. Rotterdam, Netherlands 30 August, 1951 *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Grayson destroyed the Chimeran anti-aircraft gun, opening a window for the Second Squadron. Within hours we were able to pass through, bringing supplies and reinforcements. first image disappears, replaced by one of a makeshift military camp At a makeshift command center on the outskirts of Rotterdam, plans were quickly drawn up and assignments made. second image disappears, revealing a map of Western Europe Cartwright would lead a task force to the south to intercept a Chimeran Earth Mover that was heading towards Luxembourg.'' red arrow appears and showing Cartwright's team enroute from Rotterdam, Netherlands to [[Gerolstein], Germany]'' I would take the remainder of Second Squadron to Luxembourg, where plans for the attack on Paris were being finalized.'' red arrow appears and showing Parker's team enroute from Rotterdam, Netherlands to [[Luxembourg]]'' Grayson would accompany Bouchard to Bonn [another red arrow appears and show Bouchard, Grayson and Mallery enroute to ''Rotterdam, Netherlands to Bonn, Germany]''-- under the command of Maquis Colonel Roland Mallery. image of Mallery is shown, which is slowly replaced by one of the dried up River Rhine with the abandoned ship Scouts investigating the dried up Rhine River discovered a massive Chimera facility at Bonn. Carriers were spotted outside the structure's dome. image of the Chimeran facility, surrounded by Carriers at Bonn is shown Bouchard and her father had been studying the Chimera conversion process for months. The raw materials used to create new Menials -- human bodies -- had become scarce after the initial invasion. image of the abandoned conversion center in Grimsby, being disassembled by Chimeran Drones is shown ''Hybrids, Menials and Grayjacks had already begun to vanish by June 1951. All over Europe, the original conversion centers were found abandoned, in the process of being dismantled by Chimeran Drones. But this did not mean the Chimera were dying out. ''image of Bonn Chimeran facility Maquis scouts were reporting intensified activity at new Chimera conversion facilities. How were they operating? Where were new raw materials coming from? Bouchard, with Grayson's help, intended to find out. The images fade. When it returns, a Carrier is shown heading towards the Bonn facility, carrying an unconscious human in its tentacles. '' '''Boon, Germany' 1 September, 1951 Behind it, a VTOL heads towards Bonn to land. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Look. We can get in through there. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Got it. That's our landing zone. Everybody hold tight. The VTOL lands. Fade to black. When it returns, Mallery, Bouchard, Grayson and the soldiers with them have disembarked from the VTOL and are preparing for their mission. Orders are being shouted in French as the soldiers sift through crates, grabbing weapons and supplies. Grayson helps himself to liberal amounts of TNT from the crate and pack them in his bag. *'Raine Bouchard:' Roland, grab my notebooks. notices what Grayson is doing What are you going to do with that? What are those for? *laughs* You think you're going to blow that up? Camera pans up to the conversion center. Grayson stands up and cocks his weapon. *'James Grayson:' Something like that. *'Raine Bouchard:' Look Grayson, you are here because of your field experience. I need you... but we are here to find out what they are doing. You British, always wanting to blow things up. It will not work here. *'James Grayson:' Hey, I'm okay with that. Look around all you want. But when you're done... This place is going up. Grayson leaves. Bouchard shakes her head, then looks to Mallery and nods. *'Roland Mallery:' En marche! (French: "Moving!" Let's move out! group begin to head towards the centre Come on Tommy. I want you in front of me. to black While the level loads, the following text is shown: Chimera Conversion Facility: Bonn, Germany ''' '''1 September, 1951 Maquis Command has ordered me to accompany '' Bouchard and Mallery to Bonn, Germany, to find out why the Rhine has dried up. Thousands of Carriers have been seen there, flying in and out of the Bonn dome like bees swarming a hive. Bouchard thinks this is some kind of new Chimera conversion facility. She needs to get inside it, but she won't tell me why. It doesn't matter. This is why I volunteered to come to Europe. I don't care how big their shit has gotten... I'm gonna blow it the hell up. --Pvt. James Grayson, Maquis Mercenary '''Cutscene' Raine, Mallery, and Grayson treks up a street and kneels down to see a passing Carrier. *'Raine Bouchard:' We must follow the Carrier. They will lead us to the heart of that conversion facility. *'James Grayson:' Watch your footing. The whole place looks like an earthquake zone. *'Roland Mallery:' We survived two years of Chimeran occupation without your help, Private. The ground begins to shake, causing the center part of the nearby building collapse. *'James Grayson:' Watch out! Grayson push Bouchard out of the way. *'Raine Bouchard:' Grayson! Behind you! Grayson looses balance and fells into a created crevice. *'Raine Bouchard:' Grayson! Gameplay *'Raine Bouchard:' Are you okay down there! *'Roland Mallery:' I don not see a way back up! /Infected Mode/ *'James Grayson:' Lucky for you. /Infected Mode/ *'Raine Bouchard:' Follow those Carriers! Our paths should cross! *'Roland Mallery:' Bonne (French: "Good") chance down there alone, mon ami! (French: "my friend!") When dispatching several Hybrids and land mines in the crevice and through the ruins. *'James Grayson:' You said Bonn was a ghost town. It's crawling with these bloody gorillas. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' My theory must be correct. They are guarding something important inside that dome. After dispatching the remaining Hybrids, Grayson enter the sewers, picks up a Schrotfline Combat Shotgun and exterminate those Leapers. Once the Leapers were killed, Grayson exit the sewers. *'Maquis Soldier 1:' Enemy armor! *'Maquis Soldier 2:' Oh my god! *'Maquis Soldier 3:' Get the hell out of here! *'Maquis Soldier 4: '''Incoming! *'Maquis Soldier:' Run for it! *'Maquis Soldier:' Go! Go! *'James Grayson:' Doesn't look like Germany to me. But then, I guess all bombed out cities look pretty much the same, don't they? '''Gameplay' After Grayson climbed up back to the surface, the center part of the building collapse. *'James Grayson:' Fuck me. Grayson runs for cover, dodging every pieces of rubble that rain down on him as the pylon topples and on the higher floor. Hybrids and Drones shows up. Cutscene After dispatching Hybrids and Drones. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Grayson, we have found where the Carriers are entering the facility... There is a hole where the Rhine disappears. The entire river, gone. *'James Grayson:' I can hear it. Wait for me. I'll be right there. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Hurry. After enters the building on the higher floor and use his strength to bring down the pylon. Cutscene The pylon topples and land on the higher floor of another building across the street, creating a bridge. Drones coming out of hiding. Gameplay When coming across another building after he kills the Hybrids and Drones. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Get her inside that elevator! Now! *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' We are under attack! A Mech is guarding the entrance! *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Give that bitch everything we got! *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' We are going below ground now. Meet us under the river! *'James Grayson:' I'm nearby, so just wait! Raine? Damn it! Grayson enter the building where Hybrids came from, down the hallway as he dispatching remaining Hybrids and continue down the hallway. The floor crumbles and collapse down to the lower floor. '' *'Maquis Soldier 5 Radio:' Ahhhh!! ''Maquis Soldier 5 is killed and Grayson clear out those mines before exit the hallway. Cutscene A Hammer takes fire on Maquis soldiers. A Maquis soldier hits it with a LAARK. *'Maquis Soldier 6:' You've damaged it! Let's go! The Maquis w/the LAARK runs over to Maquis Soldier 6 behind the building, evading return fire from the Hammer. Grayson approaches to them. *'James Grayson:' Where's Bouchard? *'Maquis Soldier 6:' We got separated by that machine--She and Mallery escaped, down there. *'James Grayson:' Let's kill this thing and move out. *'Maquis Soldier 6:' I am out of rocket ammunition--it's the only thing that seems to work. Our rifles may as well be slingshots. *'Maquis Soldier w/LAARK:' We left most of our ammo on the second floor; we lost a lot of men trying to retrieve it. *'James Grayson:' You and your men distract it while I make a dash for the ammo. *'Maquis Soldier 6:' They said you were crazy, Grayson. But this just might work. Gameplay'' '' *'Maquis Soldier 6:' Ready! One, two, three... Go Now!! *'Maquis Soldier 6:' Now! *'Maquis Soldier 6:' Get back! After gaining the ammo and shooting the Hammer. *'Maquis Soldier 6:' You got him! When inflicting some serious damage to the Hammer. *'Maquis Soldier 6:' On your mark, guys. *'Maquis Soldier 6:' Go to hell!!! *'Maquis Soldier 7:' A few more and he's dead! *'Maquis Soldier 6:' Do it again! *'Maquis Soldier 6:' Ahhh!!!! You bastard! When destroying the Hammer. *'Maquis Soldier 6:' He's dead! You got him! Cutscene After a Hammer was destroyed, Grayson approaches a wounded Maquis Soldier 6. *'James Grayson:' Let's head down there. *'Maquis Soldier 6:' Ehhh... Go on without me. I'll stand guard. Something tells me when you come back up, trouble will follow. Grayson then patches Maquis Soldier 6 with his Sym-Bac. *'James Grayson:' What a jaded little sod. I kind of like you. Both Grayson and the soldier pat each other on the shoulder in a token of thanks. Outside, Grayson then proceeds to ride down on the lift. Waterfall Chamber Cutscene A map of Bonn, showing the Chimera facility is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The Bonn facility was a massive structure that defied all knowledge of human engineering. replaced by image of [[Chimeran Tower|Bonn Tower]] ''Not because of the dome itself, which stretched out across fifteen square miles at the edge of the Chimera Construction Zone, ''image of Carrier, holding the unconscious human but because of the complex the Chimera had built beneath the city. An entire river, one of the largest in Western Europe, image of the internal facility is shown passed beneath the dome and vanished, plummeting into a chasm over a mile in depth. Bouchard's father thought the Chimera were using the water as part of their new conversion process. of James Grayson facing the interior Bonn facility ''But without Grayson, she would never live to find out if her father was right. ''to black the level loads, the following text is shown Chimera Conversion Facility: Bonn, Germany ''' '''1 September, 1951 Before my arrest, I destroyed well over twenty-six '' conversion centers, which makes me the closest there is to an expert on these shitholes. But I've never seen anything quite like this one -- a subterranean world hidden below Bonn, and fed by waters diverted from the Rhine River. No way could even the Chimera have built a place like this. It feels more... carved, or excavated. Not knowing would scare most people, but it just makes me wonder if I brought enough explosives -- Pvt. James Grayson, Maquis Mercenary.'' Cutscene Inside the facility, Grayson arrives down the lift. *'James Grayson: 'his radio Bouchard? Come in... Raine, come in! No responed and walks out to encounter Mallery. *'Roland Mallery:' We must leave now. *'James Grayson:' Mallery. Where's Bouchard? *'Roland Mallery:' She'd dead! Let's go. *'James Grayson:' What do you mean? What happened? *'Roland Mallery:' I saw it with my own eyes. They took her--drowned her. No one could live through that. *'James Grayson:' Wait. This is a conversion center. I know how these machines work. If we can get to her before they begin their... *'Roland Mallery:' Get out of my way. I am not going to end up on some alien butcher block like Bouchard... and your brother. Grayson throws Mallery to the ground in disgust. *'James Grayson:' Uhhh! Alright run, before my better judgment kicks in and kick your ass. /Infected Mode/ *'Roland Mallery:' How can I trust you Tommy, when you look like one of them? Come on, we must hurry. We can't stay here! Grayson, in disgust, throws Mallery to the ground. *'James Grayson:' Oh bite my infected ass. /Infected Mode/ *'Roland Mallery:' You are a fool, Grayson! You will end up just like your brother. Gameplay Grayson destroys three Drones before he reach the door. Cutscene Upon entering the facility *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Mallery, are you there? Roland? *'James Grayson:' Raine. it's Grayson. What's your position? *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' --chamber ...can't breath-- *'James Grayson:' Stay with me Bouchard! I'm on my way. Cutscene After he eliminated the Chimera and Drones, Grayson coming up to the platform. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' I'm in the facility fluid system. Can't stop... can't breathe. body is seen being transport upwards inside the water chamber tube. I'm in a holding chamber, of something. Disoriented. I can't see. So many bodies... all deformed, not dead, not alive. All female. *'James Grayson:' Raine, stay with me. Steelhead open fire on Grayson. Gameplay Grayson return fire on Steelhead as the platform moving towards Grayson's position, killing it. Then, he ride on the platform, down to the lower deck of the bridge and kills remaining Chimeras and Drones. Ocne the enemies are dead, Grayson enters the door. Cutscene Grayson walks inside the chamber. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' I...I am descending downward. All the river... siphoning off, tubes running down. Can't breathe. *'James Grayson:' Hang in there, Raine! I'm on my way down. Few Hybrids spotted him at the distance and fire. Gameplay After killing the Hybrids, Grayson takes the jump jet into the higher platrom, obtain Auger-WS and flip the switch. Cutscene The lift coming up and the Hammer appars, firing. Gameplay The battle between Grayson and the Hammer begins. Grayson finally destroy the killer machine for good. Cutscene After destroying the Hammer. *'James Grayson:' Grayson two, the Hammer wreakage ''and whatever the hell you are, nil. ''He heads for the lift. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Can't see. Radio shortening out. Grayson! *'James Grayson:' I'm coming Bouchard. Find an air pocket, keep your head up. Grayson begins to descend. Underground Complex Cutscene An image of the facility interior is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Though the Maquis commanders had ordered Grayson not to destroy the Bonn facility,'' image of facility's power core is shown'' Grayson knew all along that he would not obey. His time in solitary confinement, the death of his brother, his weeks on death row, image of Grayson planting explosives is seen all of this had made him bitter towards any military authority, even the Maquis. Destroying the Chimera was all that mattered to Grayson. to black While the level loads, the following text is shown: Chimera Conversion Facility: Bonn, Germany ''' '''1 September 1951 I fought alongside Mallery back in Rotterdam -- he's a hardened soldier. But Bouchard's capture scared the living hell out of him, and he high-tailed it to safety. I can relate to that kind of fear- the night I found my brother will haunt me the rest of my life. But what I can't understand is why Mallery just abandoned'' '' Raine -- when I found Johnny, I stuck around and did what needed doing. Where Mallery chose flight, I chose fight. -- Pvt. James Grayson, Maquis Mercenary Cutscene After he desended and walked out the lift. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Approaching a large cave. The tubes are enclosed! I won't be able to breathe. Oh god! *'James Grayson:' That's where I am. Move your arms, do something so I can see you. Grayson looks around. *'James Grayson:' Where are you!? Grayson then finally spots Bouchard. *'James Grayson:' I found you--I'm right above you. Find an air pocket, stay alive. However, Bouchard is taken away by the current. A Titan then appears on the other end of the chamber. *'James Grayson:' Oh goddamnit, no! Gameplay Grayson kill the Titan, then drones and last group of Hybrids when he across the bridge. Then he enters the vent to the another chamber. Cutscene Grayson enters inside the chamber where Bouchard is. *'James Grayson:' Don't worry. I'm getting you out of there! Grayson begins shooting the tube, but no effect. *'James Grayson:' Oh, come on! Grayson proceeds to hitting the tube with his rifle, still no effect. He then looks up to see Bouchard being pull away by a Siren. *'James Grayson:' Oh Jesus, no! No again. Raine! Gameplay After pulling down the lever. /Infected Mode/ *'James Grayson:' Bloody yank said the infected could breathe underwater. Here's hoping he was right. /Infected Mode/ He dive and swim inside the pipes. Once he reach the dead end, all the water drain and the dead ends open. Grayson dives to the bottom and push up the lever. Cutscene After pushing up the lever, water rising and releasing two Sirens. Gameplay Grayson kills two Sirens underwater and two Hybrids above the surface. Once all enimies dead, Grayson climbs back to the surface and press the switch Cutscene Underwater after pressing the panel, which opens to another passage and releases two Sirens. Above the surface, Grayson slowly approaches towards the water. *'James Grayson:' I'm having fish tonight. He's kneeling close to the water. Gameplay After killing two Sirens, Grayson dive and enters the pipe. As he enters, third Siren appear and attack, but is killed by Grayson. Garyson reach the dead end and use the jump jet to exit the pipe and reach the surface. When he entering another vent. *'British Soldier 1 Radio:' Sir! Those ships are bigger than Buckingham Palace! And they're building hundreds more. These trenches go on for miles. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' They're not operational just yet, and our only objective is stopping those Earth Movers bearing down on Luxembourg. Cutscene After exiting another vent. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' All personnel return to the LZ. We are leaving immediately. *'Maquis Soldier 8 Radio:' Affirmative, sir! *'James Grayson:' Mallery, come in. Don't leave without us! There is no response. *'James Grayson:' Oh, he's a dead man. A Hybrid appear from high up the mezzanine, watching Grayson unnoticed. Giant struture-like cyliner begins to rotating and rising. *'James Grayson:' Bloody hell, how do I get through that thing? Gameplay After clearing out all those Chimeras and Drones while Grayson pushing down and pulling up all different lever to get the pipe open. When entering the pipe. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Major Cartwright, we've reinforced the fortress defenses. But the facility's old, and won't withstand much of an assault. Several Drones appears in front of Grayson and attack him, but they're all blown to pieces. He reach the jump jet and boost up, exiting the pipe. '' '''Cutscene' He entering the power generator room where the power core is. *'James Grayson:' Must be the Power Core of the whole bloody place... but I've never seen one like this before. Hope I brought enough TNT. Gameplay After eliminating Drones and Hybrids, Grayson found the panel and press it. Cutscene When accessing a control panel, Hags appears from behind the power core. *'James Grayson:' Ladies? Who gets the first dance? Hybrids appears coming upon the lift. Gameplay Grayson killing all remaining Chimera upon reach the power core, Once the Chimera were killed and damage the power core, he set the TNT charges into the core. Cutscene After placing and setting the time on the TNT charges to detonate. *'James Grayson:' Should be more than enough time. Then, Grayson looks down and jumps off the platform into the waters below. Incubator Chamber Cutscene An image of Grayson inside the facility. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' In the lower levels of the facility Grayson had to endure crushing pressure and intense extremes of temperature as he searched for Raine Bouchard. image of water pipe where Raine Bouchard was taken away by Siren earlier To reach the lower depths, he had just to follow the network of structures that controlled the water flow -- the millions of gallons per minute siphoned from the diverted Rhine - image of undeground water pipes maze which poured through the maze of underground tubing like blood through a vast steel embryo. to black While the level loads, the following text is shown: Chimera Conversion Facility: Bonn, Germany. ''' '''1 September 1951 This complex is so deep I'm beginning to wonder if it even has a bottom...or if it's just the long descent into Hell... Finding the power core took longer than expected, and the lost time may cost Bouchard her life. If that's true, I don't regret my choice. Destroying this place was always my primary objective, helping the Maquis was a distant second. If Raine dies here- hell, even if I die -- it will have been worth it just to kill some more Chimera. --Pvt. James Grayson, Maquis Mercenary Cutscene Grayson infiltrated the nearly flooded hallway. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' James? I've stopped moving in a new system, a chamber filled with gas. They are injecting me with something! Wait, stop! Leave me alone!!! *'James Grayson:' Raine, I'm on the lower level--I should be close. Just hold on. Mallery on his radio Mallery, I've located Bouchard. We'll be topside soon. That bird had better be waiting. Gameplay Grayson dive underwater and pushing up the lever to drain all the water out and the door open where Drones and Hybrids appears. After destroying the first set of Drones and a couple of Hybrids. *'James Grayson:' You guys are a blast. When seeing Boilers. *'James Grayson:' Eww. Not a good look, ladies! When battling Hybrids after he kills the Boilers and destroy the second set of Drones. *'James Grayson:' You guys again? Cutscene As Grayson seeing unnoticed Titan through the glass wall, walks past him and third set of Drones appears down the hallway, alerted. Gameplay After destroying another set of Drones and killing two Sirens as he attempt to get across to the other side of the partial flooded hallway, he seeing fourth sets of drones.''' *'James Grayson:' Drones! When destroying fourth sets of Dones. *'James Grayson:' Major malfunction! When a Boiler appears and destroys a see-through wall. *'James Grayson:' Boiler! Cutscene After having destroys Titan and through the tunnel. *'James Grayson:' What the hell? Grayson sees Bouchard inside a chamber filled with an unknown yellow-colored substance. *'James Grayson:' Damnit, no. Not her. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' James! Get me out of here! Gameplay *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Help me! After dispatching the first wave of Boilers. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' I can't open this panel from inside. After dispatching a second wave. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Where are you, James! When reaching the elevator platform. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' There's more. Everywhere! More Boilers approaching the chamber where Bouchard was injected as they trying to break it open with their heads explodes. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' What do they want me for!? Cutscene Grayson opens the chamber where Bouchard is imprison, who then falls out. Gameplay Wave of Hybrids appears and attack two Humans. *'Raine Bouchard:' Give me a weapon. I can help! *'James Grayson:' I've got this. You need to heal. *'Raine Bouchard: ''/Infected Mode/ My father told me about you. Do you remember him? ''/Infected Mode/ Wha--? Wha? Is this it? Where are the rest of my samples? *'James Grayson:' They're gone. Lost. *'Raine Bouchard:' Mallery must have saved them. *'James Grayson:' He sure saved his ass. After dispatching the last Hybrid. *'James Grayson:' We're running out of time! Let's go! Cutscene Grayson checks on Bouchard who's coughing. *'Raine Bouchard: '''James? You saved me. Oh my god, I almost died. I thought I'd never see my father again. ''Grayson helps Bouchard up. *'James Grayson: 'Bouchaard ''We don't have much time. ''Mallery on his radio ''Molly, come in. I'm bringing Bouchard up now. Have medics ready. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' What have you done to her? I'll have you court-martialled. Again! ''A rumble is felt. Grayson takes Bouchard behind for cover. *'James Grayson:' Stay here. Grayson ready himself. Gameplay An Angel approaches. *'Raine Bouchard:' What is that? '/Infected Mode/ *'Raine Bouchard:' You can hear the Angel too? What is she saying? Translate for me! /Infected Mode/ If Bouchard tortored by an Angel\s shrieks. *'Raine Bouchard:' Ahhhh! What's that noise! *'James Grayson:' What noise? After inflicting some damage to the Angel. *'Raine Bouchard:' You got it! When the Angel ducks under the scaffolding. *'Raine Bouchard:' It's coming for me! After killing the Angel. *'Raine Bouchard:' It's dead! Cutscene Bouchard seems to look for something. Grayson comes to her. *'Raine Bouchard:' Where's my equipment? *'James Grayson:' I didn't look for your gear. Was too busy trying to save your life. *'Raine Bouchard:' You didn't do anything stupid, did you--where are your explosives? *'James Grayson:' Uh, probably with your samples. We have to get out of here now. [They reach the door] ''Stand back. ''Grayson opens the door with the butt of his rifle. Then, he sees the Hammer. *'James Grayson:' Watch out! Grayson takes himself and Bouchard behind the door. *'Raine Bouchard:' Ohh! What are you doing!? Grayson peers the Hammer, which is not moving. *'James Grayson:' I just found our way out. *'Raine Bouchard:' James, wait. Thank you for coming down here, to get me. I know how hard this is to be inside another facility and not destroy it. *'James Grayson:' Yeah, well, uh, come on, before Mallery ditches us. *'Raine Bouchard:' Do you know how to operate this? *'James Grayson:' If those gorillas can drive one, so can I. Grayson and Bouchard approaches the Hammer. Category:Resistance: Retribution Transcripts